Caja Negra
by LoboDemoniaco
Summary: Este fanfic contiene LEMON x HAREM basado en el anime naruto shippuden pero no de el si no de Sasuke Uchiha con lenguaje muy expresivo en el inicio del cap. 1 hay un resumen de los cambios que hay en este fanfic con la historia y si se preguntan porque de Sasuke digamos que me canse del puro Yaoi de narusasu en serio ahi miles de ellos y pq me agrada el personaje el y Hinata.


Bueno qué tal esta vez quise sacar un poco mi lado pervertido como pueden ver este fanfic tendrá lemon y para que no se confundan en la historia les resumire lo mas esencial de este universo o realidad que salio de mi mas pervertido rincón de mi mente:

Primero la gran cuarta guerra ninja nunca paso los akatsukis sirven como un equipo formado por todas las naciones ninjas que están para establecer la paz menos por pain sasori y obito ellos están bien muertos (lo siento por sus fans), sasuke es hijo único y tiene 9 años (y se lo que dirán es que me sentí inspirado por el fanfic de calor), todos los demás tienen 18 años pero tienen la misma ropa que tienen al comienzo de naruto shippuden claro con una muy !Gran¡ diferencia de parte de las chicas así también sakura y naruto son novios y por último en el clan uchiha solo tiene 10 personas incluyendo a sasuke y su mamá.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic con lemon y si hay errores de ortografía mis disculpas eso es todo que empiece esto.

Cap. 1 Atrapado.

Era un día muy calmado en la villa de konoha un cielo con una buena cantidad de nubes y el clima muy agradable más específicamente en la casa de sasuke uchiha un pequeño de compresión normal para un niño de solo 9 años ya que empezó a descansar y relajarse dado que era el primer día de vacaciones para los niños de la academia konoha y dado que el no tenia muchos amigos porque la mayoría no lo soportaba dado que el tenía un talento natural para cualquier cosa desde ninjutsu hasta genjutsu y los pocos amigos que tenia si sele puede llamar amigos los compañeros de su casi Onii-chan Naruto Uzumaki o vaca Onii-chan como casi siempre lo llamaba porque siempre se retrasa para algo o se hace el tonto como ahora que lo tenía esperando debajo de la sombra de un árbol junto con 3 cubetas de globos de agua, dos pistolas de agua y una pequeña piscina inflable porque le hizo prometer que el primer día del verano tendrían una guerra de agua aunque sea solo ellos dos incluso se levantó temprano para inflar la piscina mientras el se aburría debajo de se ese árbol.

Dentro de su casa se encontraba mikoto uchiha madre de sasuke preparando la comida una mujer de muy hermosa de 38 años con un busto bien dotado con una caderas perfectas que llevan a un trasero de 100 cm mientras en la sala se encontraba kushina uzumaki una mujer de 39 años su busto de 110 cm que por desgracia no dejaron de crecer después de que naruto dejo de ser amamantado con unas caderas perfectas y un trasero igual al de mikoto ella estaba observando como sasuke se canso de esperar y hizo 2 clones de sombra para empezar a jugar.

Kushina: no puedo creer que otra vez mi hijo se le hubiera olvidado su cita de juegos con sasuke en verdad me disculpo mikoto sasuke merece un mejor hermano que mi hijo.

Mikoto: no te preocupes desde que su padre murió hace 6 años es bueno que tu y naruto se vinieran a vivir aquí después de tanto tiempo de que tu esposo muriera en el ataque del kyubi sasuke aunque no lo quiera admitir eres como su segunda madre.

Kushina: pero es enserio no se como mi hijo a veces es tan irresponsable.

Mikoto: bueno teniendo a kakashi como sensei y a jiraiya que en paz descanse que no iba aprender

Kushina: bueno si pero aun asi -se escucha la puerta abrirse y un ya estoy aquí de una voz que las dos mujeres ya sabían quién era y cómo terminaría la frase.-

Naruto: sasuke en verdad lo siento por llegar tarde es que tenía un compromiso con sakura-chan -cuando las dos mujeres voltearon a ver al recién llegado vieron que tenía también una pequeña montaña en su cabeza formada por 3 pares de chichones uno sobre otro y un ojo morado-

Sakura: al cual también llegaste tarde

Acompañando al uzumaki era sakura haruno una ninja de cabello corto aunque fuera joven su cuerpo era comparado con el de las dos mujeres un busto de 120 con caderas de 80 y un trasero de 110 que en konoha no era muy inusual dado que en la actualidad las mujeres de ahí se desarrollan muy rápido.

Kushina: no puedo creer que no solo a un compromiso si no que a dos llegaste tarde.

Sakura: a tres en realidad porque ya dejó plantados a los chicos.- mientras ella se hacía a un lado para que su posible futura suegra regañara a su novio ella se dirigió a la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín trasero de la casa para abrirla y que diera refrescara un poco el lugar-

Naruto: mamá escucha no deje plantados a los chicos mande un clon de sombra.

Kushina: no naruto en primera si vas a hacer un compromiso lo cumples y si no vas a poder asistir por lo menos …- no pudo terminar dado que todos escucharon el ruido de una puerta abrirse y luego un ruido de 3 explosiones combinado con un kyaaa muy fuerte-

Al voltear vieron a una sakura empapada de pies a cabeza que por desgracia hizo que su ropa semitransparente y enfrente de ella pero algo lejos un sasuke algo asustado y mojado con su short y sin camisa que empezó a correr y desapareciendo a sus dos clones para ponerse enfrente de ella y disculparse.

Sasuke: sakura kan perdóname pensé que el que abriría iba a ser naruto-vaca disculpa

Cuando estaba a medio metro de detenerse resbaló con el agua y siendo impulsado hacia sakura la cual no pudo esquivarlo ambos cayeron siendo sasuke el que termina en frente de los enormes pechos de sakura que si que amortiguaron su caída y terminando en una posición bastante vergonzosa y sasuke al ver que el término entre las piernas y senos de sakura el se levantó de inmediato y dando unos sumimasen con la cara roja y poniendo sus manitas en medio de un lugar en específico lo que a nadie le levantó ninguna sospecha.

Sakura: no te preocupes -naruto se le acerca y la toma del brazo para levantarla- solo es agua se secara.

Naruto: si viejo no te preocupes oye y perdona por llegar tarde es que -para de hablar y se queda en blanco pero todo en el lugar saben lo que significa que el clon de sombras explotó y todo lo que el sabía se lo pasa a naruto pero luego se ve como su cara cambia a una mas desanimada- y tendremos que jugar otro día.

Kushina: a que te refieres

Naruto: la vieja tsunade nos llamó hace unos minutos a los chicos y nos informo que tendremos que salir a una misión durante 2 semanas perdon enserio perdóname sasuke

Sasuke: no hay problema mejor me voy a mi cuarto a secarme y cambiarme también descansar un poco antes de que la comida esté lista -mientras hablaba y se ponía en dirección hacía las escaleras tenía sus pequeñas manitas en el mismo lugar de hace unos minutos-

Mikoto: porque tenía sus manos hay

Kushina: tal vez sakura le dio tanto miedo que le dio ganas de orinar dado que ya hemos visto su carácter aun que eso no te salva de cumplir tu promesa.

Naruto:si lo se mejor tomó unos de mis pergaminos para sacar mi equipaje en verdad lo siento sakura nuestra cita tendrá que esperar -mientras el rubio recibió un sí por parte de su pareja el sube las escaleras para tomar sus cosas ya que los mando lo mas rapido posible y se despedia de todas y de sakura con un beso lo último que se le vio de el fue un adiós con su mano después de cerrar la puerta de la casa un par de minutos se escuchó un achu de parte de la haruno-

Kushina: sakura será mejor que te quites esa sopa si quieres toma algunas de mis toallas yo mientras voy a salir será mejor que respire un poco que aire puro nos vemos.

Sakura: si que es rápida ni re tomo el tiempo de decirme donde estan

Mikoto: no te preocupes están arriba dentro del mueble del baño de arriba y no te preocupes pon tu ropa en la secadora y esa está en la habitación frente del baño

Sakura: pero y sasuke que tal si

Mikoto: no te preocupes el usual mente se mete a su cuarto y juega con unas cosas de naruto siéntete como en tu casa y si ves a sasuke dile que en una hora estará la comida

Lemon.

Mientra la haruno empezaba a subir la escaleras nos pasamos unos minutos atrás cuando sasuke subió las mismas escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación ya dentro de esta se metió debajo de su cama y desprendía una tabla de madera que revelaba un pequeño pequeño compartimento donde se encontraba una caja negra después de salir de ahí habría un poco la puerta de su habitación para ver como naruto bajaba las escaleras con sus cosas después de escuchar cómo se despedía el se dirigio al baño lo mas rapido que pudo pero por sus prisas no pudo poner el seguro dado que el quería quitarse esa hinchazón que comenzó a notarse 2 segundos después de subir y que era demasiado notorio normalmente no se preocupa porque sus pantalones son muy amplios y lleva unos calzoncillos pero en este caso solo llevaba un short cuando se sentó en el inodoro y puso la caja negra en el suelo de ella sacó unas fotografías de un dia en la playa que naruto le mostró una vez pero para que naruto no notara lo que hacía con ella sacó copias pero solo las que el quería como las chicas de su generación en ellas estaban hinata, ino, sakura, tsunade, tenten, shizune, karui, karin, temari, samui y anko todas llevaban unos muy delgados bikinis que solo les faltaba poco para estallar y mas los de tsunade, hinata y samui.

El mas de una vez sacaba esas fotos para sacar esa hinchazón de su ser pero solo hacía con los pantalones puestos ya que le daba miedo que alguien viera eso y lo llamara fenómeno o pervertido mientras el empezó con una de sus favoritas en ella se encontraba sakura, hinata y ino dentro del agua casi posando utilizando sus manos para levantar agua con sus enormes senos mientras el empezó a sobarse su hinchazón con una mano y la otra sujetando la foto no noto que del otro lado se escuchaba subiendo las escaleras sakura con la ropa toda mojada antes de tomar el picaporte del baño escucho como unos ligeros gemidos salian de ahi con mucho cuidado tomó el picaporte y abriendo la puerta lo más silencioso posible y viendo desde la fisura de la puerta se quedó atónita con imagen que sus ojos le mostraban un muy pequeño sasuke masturbadose pero por encima de los pantalones con una foto suya y de sus amigas y mas de ese día donde ella y naruto se quitaron la virginidad no podía ser pero mientras ella veía al pequeño no noto que ella empezó a bajar su mano y ponerla entre sus muy gordos pero sabrosos muslos sintiendo que el agua que se sentía fría empezó a sentirse cálida de inmediato reaccionó sacandola de ahí para luego poner una sonrisa muy pervertida aprovechando que el niño cerraba los ojos abrió la puerta y luego de meterse dentro la cerró con seguro para que el niño reaccionara.

Sasuke: saku-sakura-s-sa-san

Sakura: valla y yo solo buscaba secarme

Sasuke: esto no es lo que parece

Sakura: parece que te estabas masturbando con las fotos de mis amigas y la actual novia de tu hermano sasu-hentai

Sasuke: es que me duele cuando la dejo y no desaparece si no lo toco y aunque saque el líquido se vuelve a levantar porfavor no le digas a nadie -cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza para recibir el golpe o el regaño-

Sakura: porque debería es algo muy normal pero -con voz sensual- que te gustaria tener solo una imagen -sasuke abre los ojos y voltea para ver a sakura- o tener lo auténtico

Sasuke se quedó atónito sakura se estaba desabrochando su ropa con una mano para que el último botón que estaba en medio lo desabrochada mostrando de un poop sus grandes pechos sin sostén y como empezaron a moverse cual globos de agua salpicando un poco dado que estaban un poco mojados, mientras su otra mano abría su cremallera de su pantalón y mostraba su vagina recien rasurada y con dos dedos la abría para mostrar su color rosa y sasuke se quedaba atónito ante la imagen que veía con solo abrir la boca de la impresión es decir todo.

Sakura: tomare eso como un si lindo -( esto te enseñara a no dejarme con ganas naruto incluso vine sin bragas y sostén por suerte los tengo pero se mojaron en mi bolsillo pero tal vez el pene de sasuke me sirva)- mientras ella se sentaba enfrente del aún atónito sasuke el solo podía pedir que no fuera un sueño ella ponía su cara para recibir a su ''pequeño'' amigo puso sus manos en sus shorts y cuando los quito de un golpe no se espero la sorpresa recibiendo un golpe en la cara- pero qué es esto -enfrente de ella estaba una verga de 25 cm demasiado grande incluso para un adulto o eso pensaba la haruno-( esto debe ser una broma si la de naruto solo mide 13cm y eso ya con una erección)

Sasuke: sakura chan estas bien porfavor no te burles

Sakura: -( me pregunto a qué sabrá)- ella sin previo aviso toma el pene de sasuke y empieza a darle una mamada pero por el tamaño solo llega hasta la mitad haciendo que el deje de pensar que es un sueño por la fuerza que ella pone en lame lo que pude de esa verga- (no incluso tiene buen sabor)- oye sasuke quieres un paizuri

Sasuke: -respiración agitada- que es eso -el no supo porque la cara de sakura cambio a la sonrisa de cuando la vio en la puerta hasta que vio como ella se levantaba un poco y ponía su pipi entre sus tetas y ella usaba sus mano para apretujarlo y empezaba a moverlo entre ellas de arriba hacia abajo mientra que ella lamia la punta que sobresaltaba

Sakura: -(no puedo creerlo naruto se corrió casi de inmediato con mi mamada porque el no a)- de repente sintió como un par de manos se ponían detrás de su cabeza

Sasuke: sakura sumimasen

Sakura sintió como el pequeño ponía toda su fuerza para llevar la boca de ella hasta el estremo de su pene haciendo que ella tragará 25 cm de verga y sorprendiendola mas cuando sintió como se venia dentro de su garganta hasta el punto donde ella abría sus ojos pero de un movimiento ella se separó cayendo de espaldas con la pared no sin antes recibir un disparo de semen en su cara y un poco saliendo de su nariz mientras el niño aún sentado en el inodoro y con la respiración agitada veía a la haruno frente de el y como ella se le quedo viendo por un momento.

Sasuke: lo siento sakura es que se sentía muy bien y yo -vio como ella tomaba un poco de su semen con las manos y lo miraba intrigada- (por favor no te enojes con migo o es que sabe horrible)

Sakura: (esto acaso pero si el de naruto sabia) -ella se acerca el semen a su boca y lo prueba por segunda vez- (es muy espeso y sabe !delisioso¡ ) -de un movimiento ella se para asustando al niño pero de inmediato se da la media vuelta se quita sus pantalones ya muy húmedos por sus propios líquidos y hincándose un poco poniendo sus manos en la pared le dice- sasuke quieres poner tu pene en el agujero debajo de mi trasero- ella ve como el se levanta del asiento al igual que su amigo vuelve a la vida -eso lo tomare como otro si

Mientra sasuke pone su pene en la entrada de sakura sin previo aviso de un solo golpe el entro a la muy lubricada y apretada concha de la haruno haciendo que ella levanté los ojos y tuerza la quijada mientras sus dedos se enterraban en la roca sólida del baño después de eso el empezó a dar embestidas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sasuke: sakura esto se siente muy bien no quiero parar

Sakura:( lo lamento naruto-kun pero en definitiva tu no eres nada comparado con su fuerza y su salvajismo de sasuke su pene te supero por mucho)- no lo hagas tu pene es 100 veces mejor al de naruto follame mas fuerte- aunque ella no lo notase en sus ojos se formaron unos corazones rosas y su lengua salía de su boca suplicando mas ese liquido blanco.

Sasuke aumento el ritmo como pudo mientras la haruno disfrutaba como su vagina y su útero eran invadidos por un pene con cada embestida ella sentía que solo faltaba un solo golpe para perder el conocimiento ella detuvo a sasuke un segundo empujándolo solo para cambiar la posición él con sorpresa vio como ella se acostaba en el suelo del baño boca arriba y abría sus piernas poniendo camino libre para su sasuke el sin perder tiempo se lanzó cayendo encima de sus globos luego insertando su pene en la concha abierta de la haruno empezó de nuevo su movimiento mientras el con sus manos tomó los pezones de sakura para empezar algo que siempre quiso hacer desde que conoció a ella y a sus demás amigas como hinata o tsunade pero algo le sorprendió cuando absorbió sus tetas con fuerza pero sin detener el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Sasuke: sakura estas embarazada

Sakura: claro que no sasuke

Sasuke: entonces porque sale leche de tus tetas.

Sakura: era un regalo para naruto le iba a dar una dotación de mi leche es que es un jutsu que ino y tsunade hicieron es especial para mujeres como nosotra con tetas que hacen que cualquier quiera exprimirlas hasta que salga algo asique que mejor que leche materna en una o varias noches de sexo pero solo la pueden probar prueban si nos hacen …. AAA AAA me VENGO

Sasuke: me vengo de nuevo

Sakura empezó a sentir como no solo su vagina se venía sino que como sasuke se aferraba a ella para que la fuerza de su venida de sasuke los separara y ella lo tomó de su pequeña cintura con las piernas y enterraba su cara en sus senos pero de un segundo sintió como no solo su vagina tenía una gran venida sino que sus senos empezaron a expulsar leche la cual sasuke con su boca pudo atrapar uno y succionar toda la que salía cuando acabó la corrida sasuke se separo de ella calle de espaldas con la pared pero la haruno después que pudo moverse un poco ella con las fuerzas que todavía tenía se inco y se dejó caer dejando que sus senos amortiguaran el golpe y poniendo su culo enfrente de sasuke.

Sakura: sasuke aun ahi un lugar que ni naruto a estrado solo visto y creo que este dia sera tuyo- sasuke no contesto solo hizo falta ver que su amigo volvía de la muerte y como sakura se le ponían sus ojos de corazón de nuevo - estos serán los minutos mas largos de mi vida

Unos minutos después de que kushina volviera de su salida y mikoto pusiera la mesa ella llamo a sasuke y sakura para que bajaran mikoto pensó que sakura se había quedado con sasuke a jugar un rato pero cuando ella iba a subir porque no escucho un alla voy por parte de alguno sasuke la sorprendió bajando las escaleras con su ropa casual pero con una muy alegre sonrisa.

Mikoto: sasuke donde esta sakura san

Sasuke: ella se sentía muy cansada asique se durmió en mi cama y después dijo que tomaría un baño y luego vendría a comer no te preocupes mamá

Kushina: eso suena bien ya que naruto se fue a otra misión ella debe tener un gran vio

Mientra el uchiha sonreía al comentario de su casi segunda madre arriba dentro del baño se encontraba sakura con una cara de ahegao que desprendía semen casi tanto como su culo y vagina aun recordaba las últimas palabras que le dijo a sasuke-sama.

Sakura: sere tu deposito de semen naruto solo me podrá follar pero no me ara su mujer y menos su esclava sexual como usted sasuke.

Sasuke: si eso es cierto quiero a todas no solo a ti sino a todas las amigas y conocidas de mi onii chan -el le pone la foto donde todo el grupo de mujeres sale y posan- pero solo tendras mi pene hasta cuando lo diga no cuando tu quieras.

Sakura: esta bien sasuke sama ... me vengo

Sasuke empezaba a comer mientras recordaba que ya que ella le enseñó que siempre pudo calmar su dolor y su hinchazón de una mejor forma el tomo sus bragas mojadas antes de ponerla con la demás ropa en la secadora el las guardó junto a las fotos de la playa donde encima de ellas se encontraba la misma foto del grupo pero con un pequeño toque que encima de la cara de sakura el dibujo el símbolo de la familia uchiha el puso las bragas y las fotos en la misma caja negra y la guardó en el mismo lugar no sin antes decir.

Sasuke: naruto vaca sin darte cuenta me entregaste un muy buen regalo.

Fin.


End file.
